


Un-Abby

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Abby's not quite herself so Tony tries to cheer her up. Tag to the episode Skeletons.





	Un-Abby

  


_"Abby's unhappy?" "No, Abby's un-Abby."_ Ziva & Tony in Skeletons.

NCIS Squad Room.

"Hey Tony nice threads. Is that a new suit?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Trust Abby to notice a detail like that Tony thinks as she continues over to McGee's desk. She appeared to be more cheerful than she had been the rest of the week he observes. He had been worried about her after the mini-meltdown she had over the vending machine and her dollar but she wouldn't talk to him. Then the Boss had talked to her and told them she would be fine. Despite this Tony thought she'd been a bit subdued and not quite her usual exuberant self so instead of the paperwork he was meant to be finishing he turned his attention to the problem of how to cheer Abby up.

NCIS Car park. End of the day.

"Hey Abs! Wait up." Tony hurries across the car park to where Abby is standing by her hearse.  
"What is it? Don't tell me it's a case. I really want to go home."  
"No, it's nothing like that."  
"Well what is it then?" she asks tersely.  
"Have you got plans tonight?"  
"Nothing fixed. I was thinking of meeting some friends who are going to this new club or..."  
"Good. You're coming with me." He takes her hand and starts to pull her towards his car.  
"Tony! What are we doing?"  
"You'll see." He grins at her and giving in she gets into his car. "Now put this on." He hands her a blindfold.  
She grins back. "So as not to spoil the surprise right?"  
"Right". She puts it on.

A Nearby Park.

Tony helps her out of the car and leads her a short distance away. "O.K. Blindfold off."  
Abby removes the blindfold and turns to him with a big grin when she sees where they are. She rushes over to sit on one of the swings in front of them. Abby starts to swing and for a few minutes she swings in silence as he watches smiling.  
"Wheeeeee! This is amazing. I can't believe you remembered." She slows down and looks up at him curiously. "I mean it was." She thinks a moment. "It was after that case at Halloween. That was months ago." Tony looks embarrassed.  
"Well you were so passionate about it that it stuck in my mind." He tries to dismiss it as nothing.

At the conclusion of the case they had taken the child involved around the desks at NCIS to get some Halloween candy. Then later at the bar after a few celebratory drinks the team had moved on from Halloween memories to other childhood ones. Abby had made them all smile by describing trips to the park with her parents and brother and the wonderful feeling of almost being able to fly when she was on a swing. The total freedom of the experience.

"This was a great idea. Thank you. There's just one more thing that would make this perfect."  
"What?" He is desperately hoping she'll reply ice cream or something like that but knowing her as he does he accurately anticipates her reply.  
"Someone to swing with." She grins a wickedly Abby grin at him.  
"Abby! You know this is a new suit. This is the first time I've worn it."  
"Come on."  
He takes a last look at the swing and his friend sitting before him. It might spoil his suit but if it would make her smile...  
DiNozzo sits down and starts to swing. "Bet I can go higher than you."  
"Bet you can't."  
As they start to swing Tony forgets his suit and Abby her worries. It is almost as if they are simply two children playing on the swings.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the writers of Bones for the swing idea. Thanks folks!


End file.
